Catching Str00dels
Catching Str00dels is a movie made in Hollysnow by Pearface. Plot Three agents are given a task by G: catch all Str00dels. They decide to split into two groups, with SBR9 and one of G's robots in one group, and S8NPEACE and HOTDOG in the other. SB and the robot start out in Club Penguin. After avoiding Darktan II's attack on the island, they rent a boat and dock on a random iceberg. When a shark starts eating the iceberg, they jump onto various other icebergs, staying just one step ahead of the shark (who is eating all the icebergs). The shark finally finds a squid and chases after it. However, Doctor Aye-Que's newest flying fortess flies by, and SB's suit get snagged on it, taking him with it. The robot uses its built-in extend-o-claw to get onto the fort as well. Meanwhile, S8 and HDOG have gotten out of Club Penguin and have recently entered Dorkugal, where they get stunned by a Snowball Gun and taken to an iron maiden, where they just narrowly get out. After that, they are shoved into a catapult and thrown to Freezeland, where they can't understand what the natives are saying, but finally find their handbook, which shows translations. They are able to rent a hang-glider, aiming for Scoodlepeep, but one of Newman's tricks makes them crash and fall into a jungle. After that happened, the robot was captured by Aye-Que and reprogrammed to obey him. A fight between Aye-Que, SB, and the robot ensues. SB emerges victorious, Aye-Que escaping in his IQ-Pod and the robot exploding. The fortress then begins to explode, and SB is forced to land in the same jungle as his fellow agents have crash-landed. After meeting up, the trio decide to escape from the jungle as fast as possible. But before they move 3 inches, they get caught in one of Newman's pranks. Link shows up and drags the net to Newman, where they are questioned, but deny everything PSA-related. They then run off. Much later, the trio finally get out of the jungle. But they then fall into Herbert's hideout, where they are trapped. After 2 hours of planning, the trio escape. Finally, they spot a Str00del van, and follow it. It leads them to the Str00del Force's newest hideout, where Captain Str00del, Mother of the Puppets, and Mr. Bean await them. After some comical scenes, a fight ensues. Ultimately, the Str00dels are defeated and taken back to G, who arrests them. THE END. Characters Narrator: (played by Pearface) The narrator. Agent SBR9: (played by Spongebobrocks09) The main agent in the story, who helps G monitor the other agents via Spy Phone. Agent S8NPEACE: (played by Ninjinian). The coolest of the three, his name is actually Steve. His codename says "Skate In Peace". Agent HOTDOG: (played by Hat Pop) As her name suggests, she is always famished for some reason. G: (played by himself). The main tracker. Link: (played by himself). Hiding with Newman in the rainforest, Link is trying to go undercover. Newman: (played by himself). Hiding with Link, he is planning pranks to try and set the agents off-track, but he fails. Robot: (played by Warper) The robot goes with SB for half of his part of the plot, but he eventually explodes, forcing SB to join the other group. Links *PSA *EPF Category:Movies